


Miss Me?

by phantisma



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is home from Atlantis for a few weeks shore leave. Cameron is hoping that means sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



It was unexpected, but he wasn't going to knock the gift that was time with John where neither of them was running for their lives or getting shot at or any of the other crazy that was a part of their normal lives. No, Cameron knew better than to court trouble. Instead he'd given John a lift back to his place, which to be fair wasn't much to look at yet, but he had the basics.

He'd only just decided to move out of the shoebox apartment he'd rented when he'd first come to Colorado Springs to take up the job of defending the earth. The house was bigger than he needed, but it left him room to grow into.

He popped the tops off two beers as he heard the shower stop, padding into the living room on bare feet. He dropped onto the couch, holding out one of the beers as John appeared in a pair of battered sweats, his chest and hair still wet.

He smiled as he took the bottle, sitting on the other side of the couch, his eyes flicking to the TV, then away. He took a long drink as the silence stretched between them. 

"So…"Cameron started, searching for something to say, to ask, anything to break the awkward that was starting to fill up the space between them.

"Yeah" John said, glancing sideways at Cameron. "I…we…"

"Oh." Cameron was beginning to understand. John had been gone a long time. A galaxy away. He shook his head and stood, setting his beer aside. Here he'd been excited just to have him home, to have some time to remind him why he should come home more often. "I just assumed…you…probably found someone-"

"No." John said behind him. "I mean, there isn't someone else. Not in any real sense anyway." Cameron turned as John fidgeted, finally standing and pacing. "When I left, I told you not to wait for me."

"And I told you not to be lonely." Cameron said, crossing his arms.

John nodded, swallowing more beer and putting the bottle on the coffee table "Mostly I'm not. And I won't lie and tell you I haven't…been with anyone."

Cameron felt his stomach lurch and turned away, moving back toward the kitchen. "I get it."

"Do you?" John's hand was warm on his back. "I've missed you."

Cameron turned, frowning. "You're confusing the hell out of me."

John sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I…I didn't want to come back here and just…presume we could pick up where we left off."

Cameron pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, knowing that was exactly what he had presumed since finding out John would be spending a couple of weeks on Earth. "Okay, so…there isn't someone new for you, and I know that there isn't anyone I'm interested in and I've been horny since we got the last data stream from Atlantis with your message that you would be here, so…"

John's mouth quirked up into a grin and the color rose in his cheeks a little. "You have?"

Cameron rolled his eyes and decided he was done playing this particular game. He reached out and pulled John in, hand on the back of John's neck, pressing their mouths together. John's hands fluttered over his ribs, down to his waist where they held as Cameron turned him toward the wall, pressing him up against it as Cameron's tongue surged past John's lips.

They were both a little breathless as Cameron ended the kiss and John's eyes lifted to meet his. His lips curled in a small smile, the one that made Cameron want to lick the corners of his mouth. "Miss me?"

Cameron's dick hardened in his pants and he rubbed a hand over John's groin, feeling the weight of his cock, remembering the taste of it. He kissed his way down John's chest, fingers finding their way into the worn elastic waistband. John's cock was half hard as Cameron sank to one knee, his eyes flicking up as his hand stroked over the thickening cock before he licked over the tip and slowly took it into his mouth, hand curling around the base.

John's hips shifted, mirroring the movement of Cameron's mouth, his hands finding their way to Cameron's head. His fingers scrubbed through the short hair, tightening as Cameron's movements slowed and he took John's cock deeper. His hand stroked along the base, even as his mouth sucked up and nearly off and John's breath tightened, a low moan escaping his lips as his head fell back against the wall.

Cameron stood slowly, his hand still stroking John's cock as he licked and nipped at skin over John's stomach and chest, kissing up his neck to his ear. "I think the question here, is did **you** miss **me**.

John's eyes met his, alive with lust as he pushed off the wall and turned them, pushing Cameron back against the wall, his hand already inside Cam's pants, around his cock, pulling dry up its length. "Did I miss you?" John asked, leaning against him as he brought his hips closer, bringing their cocks together, his hand stretching wide to try to stroke them both at the same time.

Cameron nipped at his lips, smirking as he brought a hand up to meet John's, completing the circle and matching his pace. "Yeah…"Cameron grunted, not sure if he was answering the question or reacting to the stimulus.

He pulled John's face closer with his free hand, licking at his lips before plunging his tongue through them, swallowing the groan and what sounded like it could have been his name. Both of them were rocking into the rhythm and Cameron knew it wasn't going to take much to push him over the edge. John's whiskered face rubbed along his, his lips closing on his ear lobe and sucking in.

"Yeah, I missed you." John growled in his ear. "Missed this, missed fucking you in the shower, missed you fucking me over the kitchen table. Missed the smell of you. "

Cameron grabbed his shoulder and thrust up into the circle of their hands as his orgasm started, spilling hot and thick over his fingers and John's cock. John was only slightly behind him, collapsing into Cameron as they shuddered through it.

They were still trying to get their breathing back to normal when the doorbell rang and Cameron dropped his head back against the wall. He'd forgotten all about ordering pizza. He wiped his hand on John's pants and stomach as he pulled his own up over his cock and went to the door, grabbing his wallet from the hall table on the way.

John was grinning at him when he came back, paper towels wiping across his stomach. "Don't think this is over."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow up . "Oh, no, son, we've only gotten started." He handed the pizza to him. "You need to eat, you're going to need your strength."

John matched his eyebrow. "And lube. We're going to need lots of lube."


End file.
